1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable skate, and more particularly to a skate whose shoe can be detached from the skating device for walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shoe and the skating device of conventional roller skates, ice skates and in-line skates are all integrated in a body so that they have a large volume and are not easy to carry. Moreover, they are useless except the skating exercise. When either the shoe or the skating device is defective or malfunctioning, the whole body becomes a discard. Furthermore, their defective or malfunctioning parts is not repairable. This is another drawback of the conventional skates. In order to improve the conventional skates in an integrated form, Taiwan Pat. No. 447319 xe2x80x9cdetachable in-line skatexe2x80x9d discloses a detachable structure of the shoe and the skating device (see FIGS. 11 through 13). In this disclosure, the shoe 11 is connected only with the front end of the skating device 12 by a safety pin 10 while the rear end of thereof has no safety arrangement. Thus, the fixing force between the shoe 11 and the skating device 12 only by means of a safety pin 10 is insufficient and it only focuses at the front side. Consequently, both parts of this in-line skate are easily taken apart.
In addition, another Taiwan Pat. Nos. 338338, 182154 and 205169 also teach a detachable design of the shoe and the skating device, having their own features. However, they still have drawbacks for improvement. Their technologies are much different from the present invention so that no further descriptions are given hereinafter.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a detachable skate having two sets of engagement members containing two female members and two male members which are correspondingly fitted to a sole at the bottom of the shoe and a mounting plate at the top of the skating device. In addition, the shoes are detachable from the skating devices so that it""s convenient to assemble, stable and safe to use.